Percy and Nico )
by demigirl03
Summary: Percy And nico aren't my ship but whatever. Plus all characters belong to Rick Riordan.


I stared for a very long time at his hard 8 inch cock. Percy was laying on his bed with his hand wrapped around his thick member, seamen leaking out of the tip. I could feel the saliva building up in my mouth, wanting to take him in my mouth and suck him dry of all his nectar.

I refrained my urges and dragged my eyes off of his penis, raking my eyes up his chiselled abs towards his slightly pink face.

"Nico!" he said with an awkward smile, "What are you doing in my cabin?" Percy asked. Panting a little. Trying to cover his hardness with his blanket. Failing miserably.

"I... uh ... I, Annabeth asked for me to tell you she's breaking up with you. She says she can't handle you liking boys."

"Shit." He muttered to himself, "I knew I shouldn't have come out."

"No!" I cried a lot too loud. "I mean you can't stay In the closet forever. I mean you saw what happened with Will. I Stayed in for too long and a new boy came around for him." I looked down to the floor. Trying to fight back the tears.

"Yeah but Will was an idiot to not wait. I mean look at you!" I heard shuffling and when I looked up again Percy was in front of me, completely naked, with a boner.

I too felt the tent that had arisen in my pants. His sea green eyes stared at me with an intensity I felt could see into my soul. His hand rose to my cheek. "You're perfect." He whispered. A shiver ran down my spine. With those two words I forgot about Will and lost myself in his eyes.

He bent his head down and kissed me. His lips soft but chapped. He tasted of sea salt. I felt myself moan into his mouth. His bear paw

"Take me." I panted into his mouth "Right now. Right here."

Percy grinned mischievously.

"As you wish."

Before I knew what was happening, he was on his knees palming my bulge. Keeping his eyes on me the entire time, he undid my zip. Agonisingly slowly he pulled down my pants and boxer shorts. Revealing my diamond 10 inch dick.

He looked at me with an astonished look. "How did you hide this in skinny jeans, it's a monster!"

I chuckled slightly before groaning as Percy wrapped his hand around my girth. He pumped me like a cows udder, like he was trying to get everything out.

His hand around the base of my cock, he licked my tip. Nothing could stop the moan that erupted from my lips.

"Did you like that then?" he asked sultrily. Before diving right back in and taking 8 of my 10 inches in to his mouth. I opened my mouth in a silent scream. This was the best I'd felt since Will had his dick in my ass. Pure ecstasy washed over me. I grabbed his long black hair in my fists and throat fucked him so hard he won't be able t o talk for a week.

Within seconds of my intense pleasure, I felt my balls begin to tighten.

"I'm gunna cum!" I yelled so loud I think all of camp must have heard.

Percy pulled off my dick just before I exploded and the hot, sticky liquid came out in streaks that landed all over his chest, hair and face.

But as I looked down, I saw he was having some fun of his own. He was wanking so hard I was surprised he could hold on to it.

I crouched down and took his hands away from his penis.

"Let me do something first, before you cum. Roll onto your front with your ass in the air." I instructed. He automatically knew what I wanted to do and as he rolled over he spread his cheeks, giving me a view of his tight rose bud. I stroked my now limp dick, trying to get it up again. Before long I was standing up to attention and ready to go again. "Are you ready?" I asked him?

All I got was a rather loud moan of anticipation as an answer. I took that as a yes.

Readying myself in front of his hole, I plunged in.

Oh gods he was so tight.

Percy screamed.

We sat there for a minute, letting him adjust.

"Ca...carry on." He panted to me.

I took that offer as soon as it was presented to me and thrusted in and out of him with unhuman speed. His moans getting increasingly louder.

"I'm going to cum!" he screamed. I leaned forward and started giving him a handjob. I felt the familiar feeling creeping towards me.

"roll over!" I instructed him, voice strained. He did straight away, an obedient little bitch. I could see his face contorted with pleasure.

"Cum inside me." He whispered before blowing his load all across my pale skin. I obliged to his request and dropped everything inside him, releasing my pleasure into his tight anus.

I dragged a finger over my stomach and rubbed the sticky liquid between my thumb and forefinger, then licking it off.

"You taste like the ocean." I whispered to him, before collapsing asleep, dick still inside him.


End file.
